7 Years and 50 Days
by XAXRX
Summary: A one-shot; Song-fic. This is about Amu, after Ikuto leaves her. I do not own the song '7 years and 50 days' by Cascada. Rated T just in case...


_**7 Years and 50 days.**_

**Shugo Chara**

_xAmutox_

I shoved my hands into the pocket of my winter trench coat. I slowly walked on the path through the white rain. Occasionally kicking some snow out of my way. I looked down, unsure off where I was going. I fixed the red conductor hat on my head, before quickly putting my hands back in my pockets.

I sighed against the cool winter air. I saw the fog of my breath and looked up. I saw the early December sky. The sun was hidden by a think layer of clouds, and little white diamonds gently fell into the blanket of snow that covered the once green grass of the park.

I wasn't sure where I was going, but I had one person in mind. The one person I missed to death. The one who broke my heart, whose eyes glimmered when he played the sweet tune of sorrow in the moonlight.

Ikuto.

Seven years, and fifty days. That is the exact time I had spent with out him. Seven years, and fifty days ago, he left. No phone calls, no letters, E-mails, or texts. Before I noticed, I saw droplets falling into the snow. I looked straight ahead, bringing my hand to my face, feeling the once unnoticed streaks of water flowing from my face. I sniffled a little as I used the sleeve of my coat to wipe them away. After I caught my breathe, I began to walk again to, god knows where. As I walked I noticed the path had been plowed. I heard my converse thump against the bricks as I got lost in the past.

_7 years and 50 days, the time is passing by  
Nothing in this world can be as nice as you and I _

"You love someone to... don't you?" I clutched onto my blanket as he lay his head on the edge of my bed, staring at me. My heart skipped as I said this. Why was I so scared of the answer? I can honestly say, at that age, I had no clue. He closed his eyes, as if he were going to go back to sleep. I though he had until he replied.

"I do." He said softly. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Who was it? This girl must be amazing for Ikuto to love her. A wave of depression hit me.

"You." He finished. I bit my lip and I felt my eyes widen. I felt my nails dig into my palm through my pink comforter. Then, something hit me. Every feeling disappeared. My facade came over me.

"Your always teasing me. I don't like people who lie..." I said, and instantly regretted it.

"Guess I'm just the boy who cried wolf..." He murmured.

I had no idea what this feeling was. One thing I was sure of, I couldn't live without Ikuto in my life...

_And how could we break up like this?  
And how could we be wrong?  
So many years, so many days and I still sing my song _

I remembered the tune and started humming. Over the years the name gradually faded away from me. Now, I just call it our song. The song I sang to the beautiful sound of the violin. His violin. Even though he said he didn't like my singing, the look in his eyes when we're together, they were enchanted....

_Now I run to you like I always do  
When I close my eyes I think of you  
Such a lonely girl  
Such a lonely world _

I shook my head, trying to get the memories to escape my head. Years, for years I've been telling my self the same thing. That he will come back. Come back home, come back for me... My friends told me he would never come back though. Especially Tadase. They said he would never come back. Not for his mother, not for Utau, and not for me. My life has been lead by my facade ever since. Not even around my friends, can I be myself. Here I am, 20 years old, and still leading it on.

_When I close my eyes I dream_

I return to you like I always do  
When I close my eyes I think of you  
Such a lonely girl  
Such a lonely world  
When I close my eyes I dream … Of you

Despite my trying, the memories all came flooding back at once. They hit me so fast, I nearly went dizzy. Our first meeting at the construction site, to the first time our hands toched, and our eyes met. The first time he appeared at my balcony. Time after time, he saved me, and protected me...

Amu, I have a confession..." Ikuto stopped and turned on his heel to face me. I froze. I could't let this happen. I wasn't sure if I really did like him. If I did I couldn't tell him here! Not in front of tadase or or Utau or the other guardians! But instead of saying a word, he kissed me lightly, before siaapearing. I couldn't hear the frantic yells of Utau and tadase. I couldn't speak a word, noting left my mouth. This was the moment I knew, one thing I was sure, I had fallen for Ikuto... hard...

_7 years and 50 days, now just look at me  
Am I the girl I use to be  
So damn what do you see?  
And how could we break up like this?  
And how could we be wrong?  
So many years, so many days and I still sing my song _

I opened my eyes and saw that I was still walking. I stopped and looked around. This time was perfect. I tightly shut my eyes and took in a deep breathe. I finally lets out everything. All the hurt and rage I've held in. I screamed, to the top of my lungs. Once I was done I took in another breathe and yelled.

"Ikuto! Why did you leave! Why did you have to go! How could you leave me behind!" on and on I went like this. "I loved you and you just left! You never came back for me..." I whispered this last part.

It was then when I heard it. The tune that stopped the world. The one so familiar to me. It was our song. It seemed to flow through the trees and it echoed into my head. I couldn't feel my heart beat. It was like time stopped.

Before I knew it, I was running. Running to the hallucination that I prayed was real. I felt the tears fly across my face. Finally I stopped.

I stopped like a deer in headlights. There he was. This was no hallucination. The boy that left me so long ago, he was nearly five feet from me. At the top of the stairs, eyes shut, slowly playing the tune.

I fell to my knees, but instead of looking down, my eyes never left him. He was perfect. He looked like he hasn't aged. HE had a black jacket and a white shirt with black pants. That was the only difference. I couldn't let out a word, a sound, a breath, nothing.

He stopped playing. Then he lowered the instrument and looked at me. His eyes wide. I quietly stared back. He dropped the violin. Thankfully, it landed into the case, the wrong way but still it was safe.

Next thing I knew he was sitting beside me.

_I return to you like I always do  
When I close my eyes I think of you  
Such a lonely girl  
Such a lonely world  
When I Close My Eyes I Dream... Of You _

Finally, he came back. He came back for me. I shut my eyes, praying that when I opened them, this time, he wouldn't be gone. It wasn't before I heard him talk, that I knew, he was real. He wasn't a dream. This was him. After 7 years, and 50 days. He's finally back.

_I return to you like I always do  
When I close my eyes I think of you  
Such a lonely girl  
Such a lonely world  
When I Close My Eyes I Dream... Of You _

_**A/N: I'm so sorry if it's back. When I was looking through my iPod, I going through my older songs and noticed this one would be PERFECT for Amuto! I had to write it. But I was so excited, sad to say, it isn't that great... oh well go AMUTO!!!**_


End file.
